


NSFW Drabbles: Steven Universe

by AutisticWriter



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Canon LGBTQ Character, Coming In Pants, Crushes, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Naked Cuddling, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Bill Dewey/Greg Universe, Pegging, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prompt Fill, Reunion Sex, Safer Sex, Sexual Content, Shyness, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of triple drabbles, written as part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW).





	1. Cuddles (Ruby/Sapphire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddles (naked)

Exhausted and achy but pleasantly warm, Ruby lies beside Sapphire in bed. Five minutes ago, they were having sex, but now they are just content to lay here together, naked with sweat drying on their skin.

Ruby can’t stop thinking about the sex. It was amazing. Sex with Sapphire is always amazing, but this was just… amazing. she blushes an even deeper shade of red, remembering how her fingers moved inside of Sapphire as her mouth moved all over her body, leaving marks that will probably turn into pretty decent love bites. And how the sound of Sapphire’s orgasm made her painfully aroused, and soon Sapphire’s head was between her legs, her tongue moving with such skill that Ruby have to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

When she came, it seemed to crackle through her entire body, her muscles clenching as she cried out. And then she slumped against the bed, too tired to move. Sapphire trailed kisses up her abdomen until she reached her head, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as she removed the dental damn from between her legs and threw it skilfully into the bin. And then she flopped down right next to Ruby, an arm slung across her naked abdomen and their feet intertwined.

And, since then, they haven’t moved. Not that Ruby cares. She’d happily stay like this forever.

“I love you, Saffy,” Ruby says.

Sapphire laughs, and she can feel the vibrations in her chest. “I love you too. And that was wonderful, Ruby.”

“Thanks,” she says, going red again. “You were awesome too.”

Sapphire leans in and kisses her again, cuddling even closer to Ruby. Even if she thought she might get cold being naked like this, Sapphire is keeping her wonderfully warm. She never wants to move.


	2. Blow Job (Mr Frowney/Mr Smiley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blow job

It’s been so many years since he saw Quentin. But he’s back now.

And as they sit together on the couch in Harold’s house, something else occurs to him: it has been so many years since they kissed, since they… made love.

“Quentin?” he asks. “Can I kiss you?”

Quentin’s eyes widen slightly, but he smiles. “I thought you would never ask.”

And Harold leans forwards and presses their lips together. And he kisses him again. And again. And then their arms are wrapped around each other as they kiss deeply, and Harold can’t stop thinking about all the nights he has missed Quentin, jerking off in the shower as he wishes his old partner were here. But now he is… and this is so amazing.

Slightly out of breath, they pull apart. Quentin’s pants are bulging. So are Harold’s. His groin throbs and he bites back a moan.

“Harold?” Quentin mumbles, and there’s actually some colour in his deathly pale cheeks. “I know it has been years and years, but… would you like me to do my… special act?”

Harold blushes, remembering exactly what he means. His groin throbs again. “O-Of course I would. As long as you…?”

“I want to too,” Quentin says.

Smiling, Harold goes to unbutton his pants.

But Quentin says, “No, let me.”

And so Quentin unbuttons and unzips his pants, the brushes of his fingers nearly making Harold moan. He removed Harold’s underpants too, and then he lowers his head and wraps his lips around him.

Harold does moan this time, closing his eyes. Quentin starts to lick, his tongue roaming as he moves his head up and down. He moves faster and faster, and Harold lets out a shuddering breath, and he is so glad Quentin is back. He missed him so much.


	3. Masturbation (One-sided Bill Dewey/Greg Universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: masturbation

Bill doesn’t like to masturbate. Well, that’s not strictly true. He loves the feeling of masturbating, but growing up he was always told that it was wrong. And even decades later, he still struggles to unlearn those lies.

So when he wakes up with an erection or feels randomly aroused, Bill rarely actually jerks off. He often ignores it or tucks his erection into his waistband or, if possible, has a long, cold shower until he stops feeling aroused.

But, sometimes, he just does it. Such as one morning, when he awakes from a sexual dream about Greg Universe. He doesn’t know why, but he is completely in love with Greg, even though he’s never fallen for a man before. So, rather than ignoring it, he decides to do something about his erection.

He isn’t very good at masturbating, so he doesn’t do it the conventional way. Instead, he rolls over onto his stomach and starts to rub the bulging crotch of his pyjama bottoms against the mattress. He moans and thinks about Greg, gritting his teeth as he grinds his hips against the mattress, creating delightful friction. He imagines kissing Greg, seeing him naked… even having sex with him, lying on his back as Greg leans over him, leaning down to kiss him as he enters him, of Greg thrusting into him as he moans, loving his partner more than anything.

In his imagination, Greg comes hard and pulls out, and finishes Bill off with his beautiful mouth. And then he kisses Bill and whispers, “I love you so much, Bill.”

And Bill smiles and says, “I love you too.”

But that doesn’t happen. In real life, Bill grunts and comes hard inside his underpants. And as he goes to clean himself up, he can’t stop thinking about Greg.


	4. Kiss (Amethyst/Peridot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiss (naked)

Cuddled up with her girlfriend on the couch, Peridot flops her head against Amethyst’s shoulder. They’re both naked, but they haven’t done anything sexual yet. They’re just sitting on the couch, completely naked, and cuddling. And Peridot thinks it’s rather nice.

She shuffles closer to Amethyst, letting her head lean against Amethyst’s large breasts. Amethyst laughs, and she feels the vibration in her chest.

“Like the boob cushions, Peri?” she says.

Peridot raises her eyebrows. “Yes, to be honest. They’re very comfortable.”

Amethyst kisses her short blonde hair. “Aww, thanks.”

“Do you want to… do anything?” Peridot says, hesitating slightly.

“Like what?”

She blushes, not sure how to say this. She and Amethyst have never gone further than heavy make out sessions; even cuddling naked like this is pushing it. And she doesn’t know if Amethyst wants to take things further. Because she does. Even though it makes her anxious to think of having her first time, she knows she wants to do it with Amethyst.

“You know… something… sexy?”

Amethyst snorts. “Sexy?”

“Well, you know what I mean. Do you want to have sex?”

Amethyst looks down at her. “Well, yeah. Do you?”

“Obviously.”

Amethyst sits up, lightly pushing Peridot way. She leans forwards and kisses her deeply, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Peridot lets out a moan, realising that she’s getting aroused.

When Amethyst pulls away, she grins. “So, what you wanna do?”

Peridot shrugs, embarrassed. “I don’t know. I’ve never… done anything like this before. What’s your favourite?”

She watches Amethyst deliberate, before an amazing smile crosses her face. “Want me to do down on you?”

She goes bright red, but nods. “Y-Yes. That sounds amazing.”

And Amethyst gives her a long kiss again, and then Peridot lies back and Amethyst leans between her legs and…


	5. Pegging (Bill Dewey/Pearl/Rose Quartz/Greg Universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: own kink  
> It isn’t actually a kink, but I enjoy writing this sort of dynamic.

“Please, Rose, I need you inside of me,” Greg moans, lying on his back on a huge cloud bed in Rose’s room.

Rose frowns. “But you don’t have the right human genitals for penetration.”

Greg blushes and rubs his crotch through his underpants. Right next to them, Bill and Pearl are intertwined, Pearl sitting on Bill’s hips and rocking as he thrusts upwards, his eyes closed. When he hears Rose speak, Bill sits up, and Pearl smiles as he climbs off him.

“Pearl, where are you going?” he whines, nowhere near finishing.

But Pearl has moved away, watching him moan with a satisfied smile.

When he realises Pearl is doing this to make him even more aroused, he swallows hard. But then he says, “You know some of us humans like… anal sex.”

He’s bright red, and Pearl laughs.

“Really?” Rose says. “Like this?”

And she reaches and pushes a finger inside of Bill. He cries out.

“I see,” Rose says. She turns to Pearl and smiles. “This is fascinating. Do you want to try this?”

Pearl shrugs. “It sounds fun. But… how?”

“We could shapeshift to have a penis and do it that way?”

“Or,” Bill says, sweating. “You could shapeshift so it’s like you’re wearing a strap on. Then you could peg us.”

Greg moans at the thought. “Yeah, peg us. Take us up the ass with strap ons.”

The two Gems exchange glances, but then they smile. They shapeshift and manage to look like they have dildos strapped to their hips. The guys groan, Greg pulling his underpants off. And then, kneeling before the naked guys, they grin and shift their hips…

And as Pearl enters Greg and Rose enters Bill, they cry out and the Gems thrust… and Rose is very glad her room is soundproof.


	6. Shy (Pearl/Rose Quartz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: shy

Pearl has loved Rose Quartz for so long, so very, very long. She is always by her side, fighting beside Rose in the Gem War to save Earth. And they protect each other no matter what.

But it takes a long time for Pearl to realise that Rose loves her too. So even though she is so deeply in love with Rose, it still shocks her when Rose holds her close and whispers, “Pearl, my wonderful, dedicated Pearl, I’m in love with you.”

And she just stares at her. And then… slowly, she starts to smile. Shortly before bursting into a strange mix of tears and hysterical laughter. “I can’t believe it. I… I love you too.”

“I know,” Rose says. “I’ve known for a long time. But I never knew how to tell you. But I do now. I love you.”

And Rose leans forwards and kisses her. Pearl lets out a moan, so amazed and happy and full of such desire to finally be kissing Rose, the Gem she loves more than anyone else in this entire universe.

“Pearl… can I have sex with you?” Rose asks, her cheeks flushing pink.

Pearl stutters, staring at her with wide eyes. She knows some Gems like to have sex, despite it having no biological purpose, but she has never done it. She has always wanted to try, though.

“I… I… y-yes,” she stammers, kissing Rose. “Yes, we can.”

And Rose smiles and kisses her. She kisses Pearl deeply, her tongue sliding into her mouth as her hands roam up and down her body. And she slowly pushes Pearl so she lies on her back and she leans over her.

And it is slow, hesitant, almost shy as they make love, Rose carefully sliding into Pearl as they moan. It’s… beautiful.


End file.
